Defender Of The Hero
by Galaxxia
Summary: There have been stories, told by the young and old. About an elusive enigmatic knight, rumoured to have saved Altea long ago. Very few know of his true identity, all they really know is his name. This was written by 2 people credit to Hawk-Laguz as Mist
1. Still Holding Grudges

The winter air was heavily chilled and almost mist-like. A young woman with a similar name was walking around an unknown district with a long brown cloak draped around her body, hiding her brunette head beneath its hood. Proceeding to wander the streets, ocean blue eyes surveyed the buildings and small population with interest, but also an impassive attitude. This was not her world, so she was not familiar with anyone, and even wondered if she would be able to understand the language. The world she came from consisted of monarchies, magic, swords, piracy, and two races consisting of the Beorc and the Laguz - those with the traits of dragons, birds, wolves and feline beasts. But the people here were quite different; their eyes were as crimson as blood, something she was all too familiar with. Having battled and survived through two wars, the sight of blood was nothing new to her. Brushing past a stranger, an edge of the cloak was pulled away to reveal a silver sword and blue gemmed staff. Not wanting to attract attention to her, the woman pulled the cloak back over her body quickly and hurried away. No one else in the area wore weaponry, she didn't know the laws of the land, so she avoided being seen with her weapons. Should the time come, she would not hesitate to protect herself. She continued to walk, her eyes caught the sight of several men walking in front of her, their armour standing out against the fog. She stopped a moment, tilting her head in thought before she brushed the thought away and began walking again. She wanted no trouble and turned down onto a main street, just looking around and getting the sights familiarized.

Meta Naito had momentarily wandered away from Altea to explore. The sky was grey with snow falling all around him, as he shimmied about enjoying the winter wonder land. Altea truly was beautiful with a soft blanket of snow. It wasn't long before he began to fall almost into a meditative state, by the ambience that surrounded him. He lowered his over sized eyes and started to think. about Marth. He had been absent for quite sometime. Leaving him with alot of responsibility, including the responsibility of helping Aiku, or Ike as he was more familiar the task to ensure the safety of his youngest sister Mist. If it was one thing Meta Naito did well, it was surviving. Being in a war for thousands of years had honed his skills, he was an expert at out door living. And could go days, even weeks with out food or water. But there was nothing to worry about here, if he got thirsty enough a scoop of snow would do the trick. Ike had sent Meta Naito out to seek out Mist, and ensure she was safe and sound. While Ike stayed behind, to watch over the ones left in charge of the throne. During the blue haired, princes absence. He wouldn't let Ike down. He knew it contained a moderate level of urgency, but he decided to take his time on this one, with no real means to cause offence.. He just had a lot on his mind today. However, Chivalry was part of being a knight, even if a female still trained in the fighting arts, knew how to wield a weapon but was in any form of danger. He would waste no time in lending assistance. By the way Ike described her to him, he got the impression that this young woman, was no mere damsel in distress. But in similar likeness of her brother. In other words, she faired well in combat just like her had a high respect for the Greil family, even though he didn't know much about them. Except for the unfortunate demise or fate the father had met, which Ike revealed to him he had witnessed. Meta Naitos thinking would dampen his awareness, for he would soon find himself fading away into unfamiliar territory, into an unfamiliar kingdom or town. He would let out a semi surprised hum before proceeding forward, stepping foot into the little worry of the consequences, that may rise upon his appearance. His mask made him appear quite intimidating, there was bound to be trouble. This place seemed a bit war torn itself, the people seemed a tad ignorant and rude, as if holding a grudge on something that happened along time ago...

Seeing the main street, Mist was surprised at what she saw, and that it looked nothing like the markets back at her home. The streets had vendors selling everything from dead snakes to dried foods that looked horrible and smelled foul. Covering her nose and turning away from the vendors, she went down the opposite side of the street, noticing more men with swords and armor, posters along buildings advertised the newest laws set in, apparently this country was at war with their neighbour. Stopping to read one of the posters, Mist narrowed her eyes and made a sound of annoyance, turning on her heel and continuing down the street. It had said that no woman could ever be above the men who fought for them, thus no woman was allowed to join their military ranks. A small smile passed their lips, if they knew a woman was walking around with a sword, what would they do? Not too eager to find out, Mist skid over some ice, her boots sliding from the lack of traction before she caught her footing and walked into a snow drift to keep herself from sliding again.A few passers-by noticed her slip up and started snickering to themselves. But Mist ignored them, looking around for a place to step into and warm up. Spotting a pub, she hurried inside and settled into a corner booth, making sure to keep the swords hidden. A large group of soldiers were sitting in the opposite corner, drinking and laughing loudly as some women crowded around them with giggles. Mist lowered her hood to reveal long strands of brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She ordered something hot to drink and kept her attention to herself, surveying the patrons with silent eyes.

Sir Meta Knight had been through hell, waging a war against Night Mare and Night Mare Enterprises for thousands of years, with a mighty but small group of individuals rebelling against Nightmare known as Star Warriors. Dilapidated atmospheres was nothing surprising to him, he's witnessed death and experienced failure. But his hope and refusal to accept defeat, after loosing the tiring battle, was what had kept him alive the entire time. To this day, despite the war and with Nightmare now apparently defeated, he continued to seek out young warriors. In hopes that they will join him, and others like him sharing similar beliefs. To fight for justice, harmony, and freedom. It was never an easy task, but progess had been made over time. Darkness now fell over this broken little town, people were beginning to lock up their shops, and shutdown for the evening .But it was after darkness had fallen, that this town begun to show its uglier side, it was time to find shelter. This wasn't because he lacked faith in his abilities, for he was very much the opposite, he was very confident in his abilities. He just didn't want any trouble, because he would be more than happy to oblige if desired.

His search for shelter had brought him to the only place that seemed to have any form of life, a tavern. _"This doesn't surprise me…" _he thought as he stepped inside ...

His appearance was noticed right away, because he was different and not even human, would he be underestimated again?

He was expensive looking compared to the other soldiers, guards, and knights that crowed the bar. His cape was ivory white, containing sheer traces of mithril. This made his cape appear to almost shimmer when exposed to light, this helped balance out his rather light weight, with out limiting his mobilty. The engraving that stretched along his back, as well as the inside his cape were of a smoky grey violet color. The hem of his cape was dipped in 24 k gold. But his cape, wasn't the only thing decorated in such luxury. His mask had been reinforced with titanium, and painted with gold along the edge and along where relief was most abundant. Including the center of his mask, where a bright red ruby now nestled, just above the screen where he would see out of. His enormous feet were also reinforced with a steel toe, dipped in 24k solid gold that fit like a glove, over his familiar tinted purple metal boots. Accentuated with a large gold buckle snap closure, fitted for a sure fit.

His Galaxia hilt would clank against him as he wandered in deeper into the tavern grabbing the attention of the soldiers who sat at a distant table...

Meta Naito would take note of it, his eyes turning a pink color as he shifted them in their direction, as he passed to reach the bar. To sit upon a stool next to someone who had already called it a night ,and passed out at the table

Almost immediately was he greeted by a woman in a low cut dress, seeming to be corseted around the waist as it squeezed her chest in such a way, that made her bust appear much larger than it actually was, she leaned on the counter

"Hello cutie pie, what can I get for you ? "

Meta Naito would speak with his deep voice, that always sounded it had been summoned from the very depths of his body. It caused the woman's expression to somewhat turn to one of unease...

"A pint of honey mead, and pint of dignity to start would be a nice gesture, Thank you"

"I apologize, Sir". She stuttered her face turning red, as she disappeared to the other side to prepare his pint, and take care of other matters. Such as shooing away the ones that were now just in the way , the place was beginning to get packed

. While he waited his eyes would scan his surroundings, shifting one over his left paldron as he took notice of a group of soldiers preparing to leave and pay up, they headed his way.

After the stand was cleared, he'd find his pint sliding down his way. Where he was preparing to catch it, only to have someone else take it .Kregus,one of those soldiers, a well known trouble maker.

"Aren't you a little "small," to be drinking?" he taunted as he drank his pint...

The bar maid interrupted him "You'll, have to pay for his drink...Kregus!"

Meta Naitos eyes would turn pink, as he would let out out a rather low chuckle as the bar maid handed him another pint, while watching closely over Kregus.

Kregus would lean down close over his shoulder, and say. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here, displaying the symbol of ALTEA!"

Kregus unsheathed his blade, and pointed at Meta Naitos back. There were gasps and then people scrambling to get out, but some remained wondering where this was going to go. Cheering, trying their hardest to provoke a fight.

Meta Naito was no longer amused, the moment he heard the blade unsheathe, was the moment his amusement faded.

He finally spoke his voice deep and hollow, like the the mighty growl of a male lion.

"Lower your weapon, there are innocent people here."

"And If I refuse?" He said, pressing it more firmly against his back...

Meta Naito very calmly stood in his stool, filling Kregus with pride, that he was going to flush the little warrior out of the pub, when suddenly he disappeared. His entire cape almost seeming to take him into an entire different dimension, whirling all around him as if he was wringing himself out like a wet cloth for one second.

Meta Naito reappeared behind Kregus with his huge cape fanning out behind him as he reapeared before they transformed into a pair of wings stunning the soldiers that stood behind him causing them to topple backward a bit

And nestled the side of the sacred three pronged golden blade against the throat of Kregus and reply...

"Or pay the consequences …"Now, out with you."


	2. An Ally Of Mine

Mean while, the waitress who assisted her had been clearly looser than a wagon wheel, as all of the women inside seemed to be. Obviously they thought she was nothing compared to their apparent beauty, but Mist was lovely in her own way. These women however...their attitudes alone gave away to their occupations, tramps. It didn't help that plenty of the clientele looked like vagabonds, or were drunken knights in need of sobering up _and _a shower. Knowing she was just slightly underage, the waitress brought Mist a large mug of a hot and steaming liquid that smelled of chocolate, not too sure what it was Mist took a sip and smiled at the test, content that there was no alcohol. "For a cold winters night love, best watch yerself around here. Not all these men would look away from a child like you." This waitress was quite nice compared to the others she had met, and Mist gave her a small smile. "Thank you." And watched as the woman returned to her post behind the bar. It was then that Mist's ultramarine eyes landed on a rather round and quite small looking man, his face hidden beneath a large silver helmet. He looked out of place with the rest of the people she had seen in town, almost from another country altogether, much like herself. As the group of soldiers stood and prepared to leave, Mist turned in her booth a bit so that the cloak hid her sword and staff more easily; she couldn't be too lax of caution around these men. And of course they went straight for the stranger, going so far as to take his pint. Watching in silence, Mist's eyes raised an eyebrow as she heard Altea shouted from the drunken soldier supposedly called Kregus. _"Altea is where Prince Marth is from. Maybe this knight would know him or Brother?"_ Mist watched the stranger, missing a few parts of their conversation, only to see weapons drawn and eyes flashing dangerously. Before she could even trace the movements, the stranger had risen, wings seeming to protrude from his back as nearly half of the bar's patrons went scattering about the streets in fear of a fight. _"No one can move that quickly." _Lowering a hand to the hilt at her waist, Mist's fingers locked around the handle preparing to draw her blade in case she needed to. If this man was an Altean, perhaps she could talk with him. Waiting, Mist watched the drunken knights to see if they would leave. If a fight erupted, she wouldn't hesitate to help the stranger, although it seemed he would be fine on his own.

By now the bar or pub was virtually empty, there couldn't be anyone left in the bar now, there just couldn't be. Or so he thought, because Meta Naito found himself grabbed from behind by the other two knights who regained their marbles, after being stunned by his wings… "An unwise move, stranger .." snorted Kregus angrily _"Unwise indeed"_Meta Naito thought ... As he slipped out of their grip leaving both Knights stupefied As his cape wringed around him causing him to disappear again and slip like a rope between the knights arms allowing him to fall between them ... And sneak away... "WHERE'D HE GO?" He was toying with them, compared to him they were relatively weak, and the only real damage they could possibly do would be stumbling over each other.

Once they found him, they managed to back Meta Naito into the back of the bar. That would be connected toward the pub; Meta Naito had a quick second to shift an eye toward the farthest booth on the other side of the room. _"I don't believe it..._Right way, he knew upon the description given by Ike who this was." NO WHERE TO RUN! "Meta Naitos attention was redirected, as the two other drunken soldiers thought it would be a brilliant idea to lunge toward him dive after him … Only causing Meta Naito to dodge the effort, and counter the attack. Starting by stopping the lunge, by grabbing hold of the collar of mans armour, and pulling him down to his hands and knees. Stomping him into the ground, crushing his spine, with a move called quick stomping, which was an attack consisting of a series of stomps, at a high rate of speed upon the back of the target. The knight screamed in agony, his back now broken unable to move. From behind, the other knight approached. Meta Naito disappeared before he could grab him, pulling a manoeuvre known as the dimensional cape; he could teleport any where he pleased, this time behind the soldier. Meta Naito nabbed the soldier from behind and turned him around, the large claw at the end of his wing would proceed to pierce him in the face. Causing blood to slightly splatter upon his mask. Before delivering a back flip kick to his face, below the jaw breaking it . And then finished him off by tossing him out the front window with a side throw. There was a loud SMASH!

Kregus's face contorted with shock. _"How did he down my boys so easily?" _He hid, Kregus wasn't as drunk as the other two knights, he now realized who he was dealing with. "_The legend is true... _" _Heh, is'nt there a reward for his carcass?" _he thought._"25,000 shillings was it?" _

Checking over quickly for a few moments, Meta Naito sheathed his sword, and returned to the bar. Where he was able to quietly unbuckle his mask, which was held by two fitted reinforced heavy blue silvery leather straps, through a specially designed buckle that accentuated his his mask. And set it aside, so he could to enjoy that pint left for him previously, as a small celebration of his victory...

Mist could only stare with both intrigue and utter shock at how quickly Meta Naito was able to fall a man completely with such ease. The entire pub was completely empty save for Mist, the barmaid - who was currently hiding behind the counter - Meta Naito and the knights. The sound of the mans jaw crunching beneath his steel toes rattled her down to her very core.

Though she had been through an entire war, and killed people with her own hands, the sight of the blood brought back memories from that year on the battlefields. Closing her eyes a moment, Mist took a drink of the chocolate, letting the heat surge through her body, and taking away the chill that was causing Goosebumps all over her arms. Looking back at the men, she could have sworn Meta Naito locked eyes with her for a moment before turning away. Glancing at the defeated knight and all the others, Mist saw Kregus raise a blade behind the strangers back. Without a second thought, she threw a dagger that she kept with her at all times, hitting him in the back, close to his right shoulder blade severing part of his sub clavian artery in the process ."Stabbing a man behind his back like that is disgraceful. Didn't you learn that when you were a student?" Mist raised her voice and glared at Kregus. While her throwing the dagger was quite similar, she did so only in the means of protection, not murder but he would surely pass due blood loss .He left her no choice, but even so, she still had her grace as a fighter. Knowing that she was now involved in this fight, Mist did not hesitate to reveal her sword and staff and stood up from the table. "You've lost this fight, Kregus, was it?" Holding up her staff, Mist looked at the knight laying on the floor in his own pool of blood. "I'll heal your friends' wounds in order to save his life, and you'll leave. Or you won't be fighting just one." With this Mist looked at Meta Naito and nodded her head. "An ally of Altea is certainly an ally of mine."

The strange sound of muffled silence was foolish soldiers' downfall, unfortunately it didn't give Meta Naito much of a chance to react, the lighting had been dimmed to only a few spare lanterns. That weren't destroyed by the chaos, that nearly brought down the little tavern and pub. The quietness enabled Meta Naito to notice a clock ticking behind the counter, its pendulum swaying back and forth inside its little cabinet. For a moment his eyes would turn green. Every where he went there was always some sort of trouble to be found… If he was captured or even killed his body would be worth well over a fortune. His mask was very valuable it was too risky if left by its lonesome ... It would be his humiliation if stolen… For not everyone would take him so seriously anymore.. Those who look upon his naked face are endeared by it. He would rather keep those numbers to a only person so far he had allowed to call him adorable was Prince Marth, who happened treat his wounded Defender several times in the past, that required him to be unhelmed . Marth had asked Meta Naito, to take the time to better himself before Altea, despite him already being top notch, Marth sensed he was struggling and neglecting himself and his health. Marth wasn't sure as to why, and was left a little stung by Meta Naitos actions the day he left, he seemed almost uncaring. Continuing to ponder why as he galloped away. When it came to love and affection, very few people made it on Meta Naitos list other than Marth. With that being said, he cared for basically no one.. Meta Naito closed his eyes for a moment, as he casually took in a large portion of his pint .

The pleasantness would fade, as he would hear Kregus sputter about him... pointing in his direction...

"That's...*swallows* the ...legendary... Defender ...of ...The Hero...of Anri..."

He was indeed more than just a "stranger" He was a legend, his reputation with Altea stretched way back in time, during the war against Night mare. It was rumoured he had saved earth from certain doom, during the universal invasion of demon beasts, that varied in different sizes difficulty and ranks. Earth was hit with some of the worst, and sadly the most difficult and strongest of his creations, wiping out many of Alteas finest. Except one Anri, who would later grow up and go on to defeat and slay Medeus, later to be crowned the first king of Altea. Lighting from the table's candles and lanterns, to be the only source of lighting… He would shift one of his oversized Icy blue white eyes to glance toward his right paldron, his brow stuck in a furrow ... He was more than certain now that their were going to be questions seeking to be answered later on. It would appear more than his face was going to be uncovered tonight.

"And don't ...*groan* bother. I 'm already done for… Meta Naito took another sip of his pint, as Kregus continued … Females can't fight to save their own lives.… Surprised you got this far… but fate ...*groan* will catch up to ya ... he would grin revealing blood stained teeth

Before fading ..

Meta Naito placed his pint back upon the table.. It hit the surface with a dull plink as he sat before the lantern admiring the small amount of warmth it gave off for a moment .Then, reached his hand over to obtain his resting mask.

Speaking in his handsome voice... Keeping his back to her for a moment. He reflected on what had just taken place. "I pray for his soul, this town is far from being saved. That man yearns for death to end his suffering. Pity, his behaviour suggested a troubled history. Dealing with injuries to not only his pride, but to his mental well being, the life of a warrior anything but forgiving."

Meta Naito turned to face her now." Forgive me, for not thanking you properly." He said warmly as he quickly fastened the last buckle that held his mask in place. Jumping off from his stool to stand off to her side in front of her and bow respectively.."I Am Meta Naito Defender of the Hero …""You must be Mist the younger sibling of Aiku.. " "More than a pleasure to be in your presence.. "

A russet eyebrow raised as Mist watched Kregus speak between gasps for air, if the stranger really was who he claimed, then Mist knew exactly who this stranger was based on folklore and rumour alone. "Now see Kregus, that's where you're wrong. A woman can survive anything, as can any man. Remember that fate can be changed." She watched as he passed, closing her ultramarine eyes and saying a soft prayer for his soul. Leaning down, Mist closed his still half open eyes and stood up slowly, looking at the stranger. Though skilled with a staff, the beatings from the previous fight were only the icing on a cake as Mist used her dagger for further disabling the rambunctious knight. He could not have been saved, his body was internally damaged. "Defender of the Hero? Would you happen to know my elder brother? "She had asked softly, retrieving her dagger and wiping it clean with a pure white handkerchief, crumpling the fabric in her fist and looking at him again. Returning the dagger to her waist, Mist bowed respectfully to the small warrior and a light smile passed her lips, a slight laugh escaping. "It seems we both know of each other already.""Yes, Aiku is my elder brother. But I had never thought I would meet you in a place like this. It's very nice to meet you Meta Naito-sama. I trust, you didn't sustain any sort of injury from that..." Mist pursed her lips a moment, searching for the right word. "Skirmish? That may be the best way to describe this set of events." Walking over to the bar, Mist set down a small satchel of money and nodded to the barmaid. "For the trouble, and the hot chocolate." Clearing her throat, Mist tapped a fingernail on the bar twice and then turned to watch the Defender who already knew her as she knew of him. "What brings you so far from Altea?"

To be absolutely honest with you Misuto." He began as he still kept close his brilliant white extra long cape with a deep greyish violet lining on the inside as he stood beside her upon the bar table .. He doubted anyone would dare return after what had just occurred He looked down at the bar maid huddled below who shyly grabbed the money off the table before he redirected his attention out the door A cool chilly wind had started to creep inside...And snow had once again fell.. "I had been sent exclusively by your brother to seek you out ... His affections for you had weighed heavily on his conscience, making his own tasks and duties given to him by Prince Marth, next to impossible to complete... I had offered to risk my own life, to ensure the safety of his own to find you… "Meta Natios eyes would burn a pale shade of jade, as he then turned to face her, his eyes still aglow with an emerald color. " For I know your brother is all the family you have left.." Meta Naito extended an slightly bulbous, ivory gloved little hand in the direction of the barmaid. Who had dropped a small key into his hand. his eyes would shift to his right a smidge, giving her a semi proper thank you. "Come." He said as he stepped off the table and onto the floor landing with a soft thump, that suggested he was indeed of a light weight ."There is an Inn on the second floor, we leave at dawn a rather long journey awaits, we cannot risk venturing outward at this time. With the visibility reduced to about zero." He said as he headed toward the left end of the bar, and proceeded up the small flight of stairs, his cape still wrapped snugly over his diminutive body. While his Galaxia clanked against his side in its sheath, as he stepped up the stairs. He paused at the top of the landing, turning around to face her and await her to follow patiently.

Mist nodded and silently followed Meta Naito up the stairs onto the second level, eyeing the minimal decor. Once inside the single room, Mist was able to think about what he had said to her downstairs in the bar. Ike had asked him to seek her out and make sure she was well protected. And while Mist was grateful to know that Ike was worried about her, she still didn't understand why he couldn't see that she was quite capable of taking care of herself. Yes, Mist wasn't a magnificent fighter, but they had survived several battles and two wars together, surely Ike realized that Mist could handle her own life. A few hours later, Mist had woken up from a restless sleep to find the window open and Meta Naito missing. Pulling on her boots quickly, Mist stopped and listened to the wind, glancing out the window and staring at the snow capped buildings of the town. It was silent, but she had this feeling that someone was near with malicious intent. Walking over to the window, Mist leaned out and looked down, but there wasn't anything to be seen. Her breath came out looking like small puffs of smoke, flakes falling gently to the ground. "Naito-sama?" She whispered to herself without really thinking too much about the chances of him being in the main door to the bar was opened silently, and a tall woman with long deep green hair and crimson eyes looked around, smelling blood that had been spilt earlier. She was here to find someone, and when she did, she would relish the destruction.


	3. Obstacles

Meta Naito had been unable to sleep… That was the norm for him this was a habit that often concerned Prince Marth. But little did Marth know that it wasn't just a fear of nightmares it was also his heart. It ached…A snowy white blanket covered the small broken village as the wind had suddenly begun to pick up .. the loose ends of his huge white cape begun to slither and flap to the movement of the wind over the edge of the roof pulling him back into reality... He seemed to have been in some sort of meditation ... His eyes would then burn a brilliant crimson red before he would disappear out of thin air and appear upon the foot of the bed were Mist had been sleeping in moments ago ... "Stay inside ..." He said firmly just seconds before Mist planted a heel upon the indoor sill of the window startling her and having her turn to face him immediately noting an unusual distinct hue in his eye every around this time every one knew what the color red stood for blood... violence ... anger hate.. Danger or… evil... He began... "That medallion" ... he started curiously as the slightest noise of some ones foot steps against the wooden floor below crisper than usual which only meant one thing ...to be quiet... There would be no way to unsheathe his galaxia for doing that would definitely attract attention for it was composed of energy but it wasn't always that way... It became that way by his own incredible power... Meta Naito very gently pushed the door open... and stepped outside his cape still wrapped around him.. Making him appear unaffected by what was going on stepped out into the dark hallway that would be preceded by a small flight of stairs a few feet away... but because of this area having hard wood floors sound traveled fast.. As he approached the stairwell it would be then he would unsheathe the sacred blade ... Purposely the light would travel up to the wall where it would flicker... like an old light bulb.… If it were just a bunch of kids looking to get into trouble seeing that would possibly change their minds ...But there was no such a reaction Meta Naito would stick out his ivory gloved hand to gesture Mist to come forward... This situation had to be handled in a delicate manner ... The power he had been sensing as his eyes had now turned green ... with awe was immense... _"Finally a possible challenge..." He thought to himself..._

Mist was a bit startled to find him standing behind her in such silence and put a hand to her chest and let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. The dark red of his eyes...it was just like Kuroi's...knowing that he sensed something out of ordinary as well, Mist ventured to speak but remained silenced. Her right hand slid into a hidden pocket on her dress and her lithe fingers clutched around a bronze medallion that had long faded to blue-like rust. The design on the medallion stood out against her finger tips and Mist closed her eyes a moment, calming herself from the chaos within. Although it's powers never affected her the way it did others. Mist could tell thanks to the medallion, when something was wrong. "Someone is downstairs...and I think they mean to attack us." She whispered, grasping her sword and following him out onto the landing, walking in silence to the stairwell in order to look down at the pub her crimson eyes look around the dark bar, a smile spread across Petrine's emerald painted lips and she chuckled. "The Daughter of Greil really is here...oh this will be a treat." She said to herself, her dark emerald armour looked black against the dim lighting, and she pulled out a long lance with red flames along the blade. The bottoms of her heeled boots clacked against the wooden floors with each step. "Let's have a little fun."Swinging the lance in a clockwise motion, flames erupted and spread across the top of the bar, burning the wood and creating a bit of smoke. "Come out, come out, Misuto!"Mist froze at the stairwell upon hearing her name..."Petrine...!"

He wasted not another minute… A delicate life was at stake... Though he believed that Mist would be able to take her on and possibly had in the past alone... He just could'nt allow that... "Don't take this personally... Stay here... but pay attention this may get chaotic ... But I am sure by now you are use to that... " Sir Meta Knight would then stealthily proceed down the steps his giant cape transforming into a pair of gargoyle like wings ... A little bit of smoke provided excellent cover for him As he flew down those steps like a bullet and made a nose dive for her with His Galaxia in hand ... She would not see him coming... And so he took full advantage of this moment... As Petrine was busily setting the place ablaze... She was not prepared to be knocked off her feet ... by a sliding kick performed by Meta Naito which was a manoeuvre that was more effective when combined with gliding and skidding himself along the floor toward the legs and feet of an opponent with his feet or foot pointed downward it was a rather sneaky attack it worked well here especially in these situations where they were already distracted. In this case hoping that smoking out the young girl would get her to come out… Petrine fell on her bottom... Smoke was beginning to engulf the pub the Bar Maids begun to panic and run out their heels knocking on the floor as they ran screaming... Meta Naitos plan was to lead her away from Mist and convince her that it was only he that were inside...His voice would sound through the fire and smoke that now nearly fully engulfed the bar... "Sound familiar Petrine?" He would toy aloud chuckling at the end of his sentence..." As the thick smoke shielded him from view ... Causing tensions to indefinitely rise... He had to finish this quickly... There was no way he could give any kind of signal for Mist to understand… Or for her judge the situation herself... The heat was begining to get worse...

Although naturally Mist would fight back at his orders to stay put, she knew that she could not handle a battle with Petrine when she was the main target. That woman was crazed and ruthless, non-hesitant to even slay a child. Despite the smoke filtering up into the hall, Mist was stone frozen where she stood, hesitating and unsure of how to make her next move. Petrine laughed as the flames cracked and burned the bar, reducing it to ashes bit by bit, the wall of liquor and wines would soon ignite and that would be the end of it all. The blow knocking her to the floor made her drop the lance and as a result, she lifted it in a howling rage and threw a tongue of flames at the wall. Before she could retaliate verbally, she stopped and stared at the smoke, where she heard the male voice coming out. "My King Ashnard, is that really you?" Petrine smiled widely and manically, looking around and trying to find him within the smoke. "I've come to kill that damned Greil's only daughter, and then his son! My Lord I'm doing it all for you!"Mist began to choke on some smoke and finally realized that she needed to get out of the inn without going through the blazing inferno. Forcing her feet to move, she covered her mouth and nose with her hand and ran towards the room they had been in, grabbing her remaining belongings and looking out the window. With all of this snow, her chances of sticking the landing were higher than normal, basically, she would survive if she back for a final glance at the room, Mist unintentionally inhaled a lungful of smoke and choked. Taking no chance to let herself become further affected by the poison, she climbed up onto the window sill and jumped, shielding her body so that she rolled carefully across the snow. While the landing did hurt, Mist would only have a few bumps or bruises. It was the smoke that bothered her, turning back to the inn, she could see the fumes escaping through the open windows as she coughed, trying to keep her breathing normal. Whatever was happening inside the bar, she had no idea how Meta Naito was faring, but he was surely strong enough to easily handle Petrine. It was the danger of burning alive that worried her.

_Oh this is more than perfect..._ He thought his eyes taking on a pinkish hue. Normally I wouldn't but this is just too tempting to reject…He could see the outline of her body among the billows of smoke against the orange glow of the violent flames... He'd let out a little cough covering one side of his mask with his left hand while his right held the golden blade at the ready. He couldn't stay in here much longer his skin was beginning to peel and his eyes begun to sting and feel irritated ... He also couldn't leave what possibly could be his enemy in here ... He had a reputation for saving his enemies Why would a man do such a thing? Perhaps compassion was what kept them apart...

The place was beginning to fall apart... "You're getting warmer …" he chuckled as she seemed to be following the sound of his voice... She was probably blinded by the heat... "Come to me" .he added as she now stood before him and finally saw exactly who the voice belonged to …Petrines eyes turned to that of horror... "You're not ..." Her reaction quickly turned to that of rage… and charged toward Meta Naito... flailing her lance creating more fire and flames and slammed it into the side of The Galaxia ..That upon hitting it produced such a loud bell like ring it nearly deafened her sending sparks flying and igniting a barrel of liquor. This immediately alerted Meta Naito… _"This isn't good… This must end now! " . _But the sparring match continued… with himself having to ignore the ticking time bomb... The match varied. With Petrine seeming to dominate him at one moment. And Meta Naito for another... Suddenly as if both seemed to have forgotten there it was. An explosion… glass metal debris flew every where... Meta Naito had leapt out of the way just in time to safety but not out of the way of large pieces of debris such as glass that exploded along with he barrels and splinters which found themselves hurled in all directions including his own embedding themselves deep into his back through his cape and other areas he left unprotected... Petrine had ducked saving her self from explosion… She was now coughing heavily and struggling to get up… Her eyes were now full of insanity and rage… At the same time Meta Naito struggled to get up… He was now completely delirious and seconds away from collapse... They both were… Mostly from smoke inhalation. With her last ounce of strength she charged once again and smashed through the back window with him he hit the window hard and the blow caused him to nearly loose consciences ... She was more than sure she finished She begun making preparations for a final blow as he made one last remaining effort to fight back...Staggering toward him.

The falling snow had grown heavier and helped to stifle the flames from spreading to the neighbouring businesses, but as the explosion rocketed the glass of the windows into several directions, Mist had to duck and cover her face, bits of glass embedding into the snow, creating her silhouette. Despite all of the chaos, no one seemed to be responding to the scene. The barmaids had all gone and vanished, and any unlucky soul still in the building could not have survived such an explosion. Mist's medallion was glowing like mad fire within her pocket, emitting blue flames that did not burn. The chaos of the fighting was a catalyst to the madness sealed away. Mist felt like something was screaming out at her, but she couldn't understand what. Her eyes were locked on the flames, memories from the destruction of the original Greil Mercenaries fort flashing through her and coughing, Petrine lifted herself out of the snow slowly, shards of glass stuck in her hair. Standing with eyes burning as brightly as the flames, she lifted her lance one more time. "Die dammit!" Pointing the blade at Meta Naito's face, she attempted to stab it through the open space of his helmet where his eyes were visible.

Attempt only and she would fail for before her lance got anywhere near his face… he shielded his face with A huge wing he created out the right side of his cape he curled close to his body attack upon striking the blade it would produce a blinding light that would cause Petrine to ricocheted backward and her lance to bounce out of her hands. This gave Meta Naito the upper hand he needed to emerge from this battle victoriously. Petrine quickly acquired her lance and charged forward one last time as Meta Knight took flight and flew toward her at full speed There was great streak of light that pierced through the white curtain of fat and fluffy snow flakes with a high pitched ring following right behind it. The sound was deafening. Then there was silence... Meta Naito landed a few feet or inches away from her behind her... He was barely able to stand now and had to support himself with his right hand with his Galaxia pressing and creating a print of its design into the cold snowy white mattress that covered the town... But it was alright it was all over now... The last thing Petrine would ever do would be to turn and glance over her shoulder with her mouth curling into a playful smirk only to have that instantly wiped off her face.. As blood began to slide down her forehead in a large crimson stripe proceeded by her body splitting in a zig zag formation and falling disgustingly to the ground like a pile of meat ... Meta Naitos breathing was quite laboured now panting heavily and coughing in-between... Still in that position he only moved when the sound of her desecrated corpse hit the ground. Staining the clean white blanket a brilliant rich red... She was dead...Meta Naito felt remorse for what he had done… It wasn't in his nature to kill. But she left him no choice there was any reasoning with that woman, according to Mist.

He would drag the Galaxia against the ground creating a small trail of blood behind him… He was much too weak to wipe the blade himself ... Before sheathing his weapon and continuing to limp away His own wounds taking some relief by the numbing winds He would only have to stagger a couple of meters away from the crime scene to see Mist across from him clutching her medallion the wind whipping her cloak violently they made eye contact... Before Meta Naito lost consciences and collapsed falling forward onto the ground... A few feet away from Mist...

Some glass had streaked cuts across her arms, the amount of blood present in the air was over powering with its rusted copper scent. Just as he fell, the medallion's flames diminished and a light in her eyes vanished, snapping Mist out of her reverie. Crawling awkwardly through the freezing snow and glass shards, Mist hurried over to make sure he was still breathing. Grabbing her staff, she worked on the worst of his wounds and dropped the staff beside her. Her breath was coming out in heavy puffs of smoke as people started to gather around the building, men shouting as they tried to stifle the flames. Mist looked around her in exhaustion, Meta Naito had done so much more fighting than her, but something from her reverie drained her of her energy. Her dulled eyes flickered around at sight of the blood stained snow mounds, closing them in disgust when she saw the pieces of Petrine. The woman deserved death. Mist wasn't too sure what was going on anymore, she was still in a tunnel vision.

Mist was a lucky one. With that small amount of healing done to him it caused his blades hilt to glow as if it accepted the young girls' magic and absorbed it into the blade. This gave him enough strength to heal himself ... The Galaxia acted almost automatically if Meta Naito was weakened in battle and could not stand the weapon would make him arise so he fight again so he may fulfill his destiny .Of which at the time he obtained it was to keep Nightmare at bay. Even though it turned Meta Naito into a paladin… a decent paladin could still fall... He was a strange one... instead of healing when he should or when most would… He wouldn't this was a habit that drove both the Prince of Altea and his loyal companions up the wall… For they just could not quite understand the Veteran Star Warriors love for combat even it meant his demise...He believed strongly in fair fight and did not use those powers that had made him a legend so often...But his secret was beginning to leak out ... After over hearing Kregus speak of the Legendary Defender of Altea .. Who else had heard of it and how far had it traveled?

He was about to surprise her as she walked away believing she did all that she could for him ... He let out a low groan... Causing her to stop and turn to face him again. As he slowly opened his yellow amber eyes... white swirls of light seemed to come up from under ground ... As he would for the moment struggle to get to his feet ... Mist stood still in amazement He would push himself up from the ground and stagger for a second when he finally arose to his feet he coiled his giant cape around his spherical body..

He stood there... seeming to almost blend into his surroundings like a statue in the middle of a village with his cape fountaining out in both directions as the wind blew from behind him.. Seeming to almost engulf him completely. The weather wasn't the only thing that had worsened there was another explosion nearby as other houses begun to be consumed by the chaos that Petrine had brought all for Mist...

"_I arrived at a good time." _he thought the wind howling changed direction allowing him to pick up a heavy scent of ash and fire and burning wood from the tavern that was still alive and glowing with the color orange and sienna with thick black smoke billowing hundreds of feet into the air, fuelling and decorating other buildings near by with the same colors . Voices of panic filled the streets horse and other animals and humans alike... The fate of this town was uncertain...


	4. Awkward Moments

"Come, We must move quickly." ... his sights were set on what looked like mountains in the distance…

"This towns own hatred had brought them upon their own ruin Do not sympathize its people…"

He said with his back now to her his feet crunching the snow beneath him leaving two huge giant leaf like prints in the snow as he walked. Mist blinked very slowly a few times, exhausted from what little part she took within the fight. As he stood, Mist's eyes seemed to take on light again and she raised her head up from her slumped shoulders, staring at him as he walked away. He was illuminated by the flames, it was growing hot in the area .Despite the winters breath, the fires were too strong and even began to melt the snow. Nodding quickly, Mist stood up on shaky legs and lifted her staff, not even noticing the goose bumps along her arms and legs, wearing a short dress in this weather was not the brightest of ideas. "Where will we go? Without a horse, we're not going to get very far." Mist asked him, following his plump form past running villagers, traveling towards the flames with cries of shock. One woman found Petrine's bloody pieces beginning to catch fire and shrieked. The small spatters of blood from Mist's cuts and Meta Naito's wounds were easily ignored as the villagers assumed them to be from Petrine's form. Her blood stained and created a sort of pool atop the snow, its crimson black shade catching to the fire as quickly as hurried away from the village alongside him, dragging her feet so that her footprints would not be easily recognized by anyone who could cause trouble for them later. "I still don't understand how Petrine could have found me here..." She muttered to herself, pulling her cloak around her form tightly to keep warm.

It wasn't too long before they had slipped away far enough from the town to see its fate be sealed by flames that towered like hills in the sky ... Meta Naito had momentarily stopped to glance behind him... To not only see Mist struggling to keep up but… The now quiet pandemonium and doom happening behind him the only thing they could see now was towering smoke in the distance… An ugly feeling caused his eyes to change to a deep crimson red color for a split second before returning to their normal golden rod colour. _"An all too familiar feeling..._ He grumbled inwardly to himself… His attention then was brought then upon Mist who was several meters behind him but close enough that he could faintly hear the subtle sound of clattering teeth... She also appeared to be holding her arm… She seemed to be in a rather battered state and weak… He would wait for her to walk closer to him allowing him to get a better look at her... "We will go no further..." He said upon her stopping to stand next to him… The snow now falling more softly making things a little more easier on the two. Instead he said scanning his surroundings for any kind of shelter and then having his eyes to shift a bit upward and by a formation of rock that had a bench like construction and and graphs _"I'm willing to take that risk I believe she is strong enough to.._ ... He heard a soft thud ... Causing him to grunt in surprise and turned to glance behind his left shoulder paldron to see Mist had collapsed to her knees… "That_ could be one of two things…" _His huge cape would turn into wings again and without checking up on her he would scoop up a fading out Mist between his arms and flew up ward almost looking like a rocket being blast into space by the way he held her, with Mist looking like the rocket and Meta Naito more like the attachment in which fuel was stored that would break off and fall back down to earth or into orbit. With her tucked tightly in his arms he set her down where she would be positioned laying down and waddled into the lip of the cave… Where she would groan weakly on the outside as she sat up ...He paused to examine the cave he had located his eyes scanning as if he were planning something. Finally he walked past Mist who moved her self more inside the cave turned to her and said. "I am going to leave you for a moment ... I must gather the necessities needed for warmth… "I must get you warm as soon as possible you are suffering from Hypothermia and perhaps shock … Once I return I am going to look at you to confirm a suspicion. He then wasted no time in taking off again.

Mist's pace had begun to drop the further they had trekked, she had done a poor job of healing her own wounds. When the alcohol kegs had created an explosion, the flying glass struck Mist all over, hitting her legs and arms the worst. Though there was no trail left, her blood had streaked slightly across her bare skin, leaving trails to the source of cuts were small shards of glass remained. Until she was in daylight and had all necessary equipment at her disposal, Mist wouldn't be able to remove the glass and clean the wounds properly. That would mean she would have to hurry home, but she was tired and weak, the stinging pain from the glass kept her wide awake and alert, despite the bit back a hiss as her teeth chattered uncontrollably from the cold. She was trying to think warm thoughts and keep quiet, but Meta Naito had obviously noticed. If there was one thing Mist really didn't like, it was people thinking she was too weak to take care of herself. No she wasn't an amazing mercenary like her brother, but she did her best and held her own when she could, so being babied could really irritate her, but at this point, she just wanted to prove she was okay and could still hadn't expected Meta Naito to so quickly grab her, but when she was set against a stone wall, a groan passed through her lips with a biting hiss. It was dark and cold in the cave, letting her eyes adjust to the light, Mist tried to adjust herself into a sitting position where she could get a look at her leg and arm before he returned. The shivers going through her in waves only got worse and Mist heard a growling sound reverberating off of the cave walls. Freezing in place, her eyes turned slowly to be met with the piercing gazes of several pairs of red eyes. Reaching for her sword, Mist decided it best to keep quiet and got up as though she had not noticed the creatures, calling out for Meta Naito would do nothing to help her. The echoing of steel meeting bone sliced through the wind and cold air and Mist was barely standing as there were only two wolves' left, not just any wolves, but feral laguz from Hatari. But how they had gotten into Altean lands, Mist didn't have an answer. Her staff lay broken in two on the floor, its blue jewel shattered. Gasping for breath and trying to remain standing, Mist struck at the second of the two and brought it down with a blow to the head, nearly slicing its neck off. The final one snapped its jaws at her, catching her bad arm in its teeth and biting down hard. Mist let out a stifled shout of pain and shoved her blade straight through the canine's skull with a sickening crunch. As the body fell to the floor, Mist dropped her blade with a clatter and leaned back against the wall, holding the wound with a tight grip to stop the blood flow. She bit back another hiss, tears flowing from her eyes because of the pain, but she didn't care, all she knew was that it hurt, and she wondered why the hell she hadn't made sure Meta Naito hadn't left. At that point, Mist slid down to the cold rock floor, hissing in pain and trying to keep her breathing normal. The adrenaline rush through her body was only forcing her heart to beat faster, which meant a quicker blood loss. Using her good arm and teeth, she shredded the remains of her cloak and wrapped it around the bite marks, tying it as tightly as she could with the one hand and closed her eyes. A stabbing sensation pierced through her and Mist groaned again. This was just not her night. She looked up hoping to see Meta Naito standing there as she bit back another sob. If Ike only saw what was going on that night, Mist would NEVER be allowed to go anywhere alone again.

Upon his approach toward what he thought was a safe place he would see 2 wolves spilling out of the cave they seemed to have been frightened off by something...Something that may had gotten Mist too This would cause his eyes to turn a soft jade color as he thought to himself.. _"That's interesting ..._ He begun descending toward the cave ... Upon landing... Mists staff lay broken in two and had rolled away from her and she had moved a few inches deeper into the cave... He set aside the things he had gathered and immediately went to her side... Where he would startle her and making her gasp by his approach going unnoticed and bygently placing both his hands upon her cheeks and stroking them with his huge thumbs as he'd wipe away a couple of run away tears she so desperately tried to keep behind her closed eyes that spilled out when she opened them to come to realization that Meta Naito had returned she grabbed and squeezed his arms not wanting to let go " Forgive me." Was all he said…? His first priority was not asking what had happened as it would only wind her up and cause more problems. And that question was going to be proven difficult to answer enough as the night proceeded to get darker and darker… "You're safe now..." Mist would continue to hold onto his arm tightly ... she would stare intently into his over sized eyes as she whimpered... "Meta Naito it hurts it hurts so much…"I'm I'm sorry … I jumped and I .Meta Naito spoke softly to her. Where does it hurt? He asked with out thinking anything of it. "My shoulder I dislocated my shoulder …" Very slowly would he aid Mist to her feet by grabbing her good arm and pulling her up right… "Come ... let's get you all set up... He would hold her hand as he would lead her to the center of the huge cave it was dark and this was the only way to do it with out her getting lost .Meta Naito saw extremely well in the dark it wasn't anything special like night vision but he was very aware of his surroundings and knew just how far into the cave they had to go. That part came from being a demon beast. Once they reached the center of the cave Meta Naito would let go of her hand unsheathe the Galaxia and strike the stone ground that caused not just a spark but a small surge of energy that was strong enough to not only split the ground a little but ignite the logs he had gathered to make a fire . Satisfied he sheathed the Galaxia . He then made his way back toward Mist who had brought her self to her knees before the fire almost seeming to act as if she had never seen fire before.

, Mist's mental state at this point was beginning to shatter like the glass in the explosion. The second she realized it was Meta Naito there and not another feral wolf, she had grabbed onto him and started sobbing and begging that he didn't leave her alone again. The trauma's she had been through before in war weren't like this, each one was unique, but Mist had always had Ike there with her as well. Now, it felt different, and almost like abandonment that Ike wasn't with her at the moment. She had sustained injuries in the past as well, but nothing like these, and without her staff, she sort of knew that Meta Naito would have to use the 'old school' methods of repairing her dislocated shoulder. "It hurts," She whimpered again as she kneeled before the fire after he lead her to stand in the center of the cold cavern. She knew that more pain was going to come, but it was distracted by the fogginess of her mind. Mist blinked, flinching at the sound of Galaxia striking the stone but relishing in the warmth that consumed her as a great fire began to roar there. Now that she could see herself more clearly in the light, Mist looked quite a mess. Blood streaked down from the glass cuts along her arm and legs, her left arm hung limply from its socket, large teeth marks broken into her bicep. Meta Naito looked her over .The way he did so seemed almost professional yet a little nerve wracking as he made his diagnosis. "Brace yourself "He warned as he picked up her limp arm. To make it easier upon her. Meta Naito attempted to distract her with questions, "Is there a young man in your life? Think about going on a vacation sometime?" The very idea of a boyfriend stunned her momentarily and made Mist blush while staring at him, "What are you talking about?" But before she could say anything more related to the other questions, he grabbed her left arm and Mist felt a painful crack and popping, letting out a shrill scream that echoed against the walls. Her right hand flew to her shoulder, wincing and groaning from the excessive pain. Though re-attached, she didn't have the strength to lift her arm back up. Mist fell forward Meta Naito broke her fall by allowing her to grab hold of him her good hand before leaning back up and grabbing her left shoulder again she bowed her head down her auburn hair falling over her shoulders and over her face and cried continuously, small hiccups making their way through from all her tears. "I want to go home...I want my brother..." She shivered from the cold and the pain, sort of nudging her body closer towards the warm flames. It would be dawn in only a few more hours and then they could finally leave this night behind them. "Sleep...I want to sleep..." The teenager whispered like a child who had lost her mother, and curled up on her right side. Her eyes staring at the flames as she tried to stay warm. Mist would find her self covered by Meta Naitos cape even though it was tattered it would keep her warm enough for now …

As she tried to move by her self toward the fire ... He was beginning to feel fond of her despite having just met her he had heard many great things about her from her elder brother _"I am impressed that was all her doing."He_ thought and with her hold being so firm upon his cape She really didn't want him to go anywhere … as he adjusted his own arm over her waist to hold her snugly ... He would then work with her own movements and bring her close to the fire... against his back her hands felt freezing .." You need to position yourself upright to warm yourself a cold stone floor will only make retaining heat more difficult … You're suffering from shock and a slight form of hypothermia not serious but left untreated and it can get serious… I also need to dress your wounds " very slowly he watched Mist prop her torso up ward and swing her legs his way assisting her if needed. Once that was completed he would then sit in front of her sitting with his huge feet propped up adorably in front of him. He closely examined her legs looking for glass he pulled it between his two feet to get a closer look… He shifted his oversized orbs upward toward her while saying "This may cause some discomfort" So I ask that you remain still and just relax ..." Before proceeding along. Despite his abnormally large hands removing even the smallest of debris was relatively a breeze ... The thing he did notice was how lovely her skin was but that was a comment he preferred to keep to himself.

Meta Naito was right, Mist was in a form of shell shock, and she wasn't really going to ease out of it without help. Her entire body would need assistance, and at this point, she didn't have the strength to do anything other do what was asked of her. Meta Naito was left to do all of the work, Mist would certainly feel bad about that later, but right now everything else in the world was just a blur like the mountain snow out there. The fire felt wonderful against her freezing skin and Mist's eyes watched him as he manoeuvred her into the seated position. Her whimpers weren't going to do her any good. His large hands felt warm as he began to pick out bits of stuck glass. It stung, but she kept to his request and held as still as she could. Mist didn't like feeling so insecure, and so she focused on her breathing to keep calm. At first it was loud and uncontrolled, almost like she was hyperventilating, but after a while, she was in control and managed to actually look at him, not remembering what just happened in the last several minutes. "Meta Naito...?" She bit her lip as another piece of glass was pulled out and looked over at the dead wolves, that jogged her memory and she wrapped her hands over her face for a minute or two. "I think...I've come to my senses..."


	5. True Or False

Meta Naito would finish up addressing and cleaning her left leg. Using snow he had boiled over the fire that of course would turn to water. Having ripped off a small portion of his cape before allowing mist to use it as a blanket he would use it as a rag dipping it into a small little tin he would be using next to boil more snow for something else. And begun to gently pat and wipe away all the dried up blood and dirt that embedded itself and highlighted the edges of her wounds and dirtied her fair skin. He looked up at her with those huge intimidating golden almost cat like eyes of his and say "You have only just begun to relax, and calm yourself you still must rest your injuries are rather serious. When I am finished treating your wounds... I will dress your shoulder ..." He would then let go of her left leg to allow her to return it close to her chest if desired .Before he would take her right leg look it over and repeat the process until he was absolutely sure he had removed all the debris double checking both legs once again upon completion just to be certain. He didn't have to look up at her to know she was looking down at him, possibly wondering what was taking him so long... He would before releasing her right leg respond ..."Cold weather cannot guarantee any infection... it would only slow the process I want these wounds of yours to heal properly " ...He would hesitate for a moment and check the tin he had confiscated at the tavern... With his back turned to Mist for a moment it allowed her the opportunity to think about returning the favour as his injuries also seemed critical. There were areas on his body that were still coated in a fresh little layer of blood that glimmered in the dim fire light. Because he was constantly moving it made clotting more difficult to have crusted upon his backside it wasn't the glass she noticed .Meta Knights skin almost seemed un even in areas on his back and on top of his head but she couldn't see that yet but it would be soon discovered his burns were about moderate to severe in some areas. Meta Naito, often stole little things people would other wise throw away that he thought would be useful, if he were to ever find himself in a situation where he would wind up for days without eating or drinking ... He did not do this very often but you never really knew why Meta Naito had his cape always wrapped tightly around his body.. He was what his most cherished friend described him as an enigma but despite his quirks Meta Naito would always be The young Prince of Alteas most trusted defender and a friend he could not live with out...After checking the temperature of the water that was getting close to the boiling point and had become mild over the fire he would shimmy over to her right side where he would say to her as rolled up her sleeve while her arm hung almost lifelessly to her side where he would find a nasty good sized bite mark... He would shift his eyes slightly toward her as a feeling of guilt washed over him... He reached down while still holding her arm to pick up the small can that had a warm soothing vapour now rising from its contents He would set it down next to her before wringing out the strip of his cape that had been once again dipped into the tin and applied it to her wound… Tying it perfectly around her arm not to tight not to loose enough to allow the material to act as an anti septic bandage. He would likely change it after it becomes cool. Meta Naito would lower his eyes and shift them to the right. They would turn red with anger for a split second before moving them to look up at her once more returning to their more familiar yellow gold hue. Breaking the moment of awkward silence and say... "I'm sorry for leaving you..."I will boil more water to make tea for two of us but this is the only item to drink out of so I will make yours first and make some for myself later... I will not have you rest on an empty stomach and awaken sick. For the better part of the day you will more than likely sleep and rest... And you will be sore... he smirked behind that mask of his as he turned and headed toward the outside of the cave to gather more snow into the container but before he stepped too far away he asked .. In order to place your arm into a dressing I need to apply it to your bare skin for best results. So I ask you to try and slide your arm out of your sleeve while I step just outside here to collect more snow to boil into more water "Can you manage on your own?" Or would it be easier for you to permit me to do that myself? I have treated many wounds that required treatment with certain parts that needed to be exposed but your case it won't be a concern... I was an expert survivalist in my unit thousands of years ago .So be assured there will be nothing out of the ordinary my concern is your well being not your flesh. You can trust Mist; I desire to ensure you return to your brother in good health. If he were indeed here I believe he would agree with me." He then stepped outside seeming to drag one of those creatures behind him as he did so to leaving Mist to think about that...

Mist nodded again and let out a small, nearly silent sigh. Her breathing had calmed, but she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears from the several adrenaline rushes that continuously occurred within the last few hours. She watched Meta Naito's meticulous cleaning of her arms and legs, the bite on her left bicep, hurt a hell of a lot more than she thought it could. But she remained silent; he knew that she was in pain, and doing what he could to ease it so she didn't want to let herself be more of a burden. "Sore is certainly an understatement don't you think?" Mist attempted a smile and looked at the flames, relishing in their warmth. She completely trusted his skills, and noticed that the simple cleaning of her legs was helping the stinging to subside, now to just ignore the pain in her arm. A sling would defiantly be needed, they had already reset the dislocation, and he was using the hot water for disinfectant. But he was right, in this weather, she risked a high chance of infection, hypothermia, frostbite, the list was endless. What bothered her was his lack of worry for himself. She looked at the boiling water he intended to make tea with, but he wouldn't listen to her if she claimed that she could wait on it. Mist ventured a look at the bite mark, but between the fabric tears and blood stains, it was hard to see anything clearly. Her eyes darted to the three dead wolves and she recognized them as laguz, but how did the Hatarians get within these lands and become feral? Although the bite wasn't poisonous, it could have been. "I think I can pull the sleeve off myself...But first...thank you. I'm sure this isn't what you or my brother had in mind when it came to keeping an eye on me." Mist attempted another small smile and looked at the puffball like males back as he walked towards the mouth of the cave so she could adjust her clothes. "Make sure you take care of yourself too right?" With a bit more of a normal effort, Mist managed to slip her left arm out of it's sleeve and out through the collar, stretching the fabric, but she didn't mind, this shirt wasn't worth anything to her. Just something useful to travel in. After making sure her arm was out enough to clean the bite, she took the rag he had been using and started to wipe away the blood in the same manner as Meta Naito had done. She didn't want him doing all the work. "I know that Ike will probably freak out when he figures out what happens. But maybe hearing about Petrine's attack will keep him from getting angry with me, and he won't blame you and say you didn't do what he asked of you, or anything crazy like that." Mist rolled her eyes a bit at the thought, Ike really could get carried away sometimes.

A small smirk would creep across his face upon hearing Mists little wisecrack about the situation and her brother… As he kicked the corpse of one of those feral monsters over the cliff then wiped his gloved hands in some fresh snow before proceeding back inside the den. Paying no mind to Mist as she cleansed her self he really didn't want to look not yet anyway he decided to wait a few moments by preparing and melting some more snow over the fire that would be Mists tea… He would gently remove a few peppermint leaves he had collected while gathering fire wood and drop them into the water… Glancing from the corner of his eye to see only if she were finished with her arm he would begin to pull out the small gold buckles that he tucked under his paldrons and begun to unfasten them while he waited. Allowing him to fully remove his mask completely that was covered in blood spatters which suggested the gruesome activity of skinning… Mist if she had seen him do this would now be able to see his face as he sat by the fire picked up what looked like a bone pull out what looked like a pocket knife from a separate compartment from his sheath belt along with a small pumice stone and proceed to sculpt something out of it sanding the edges so they would not be as sharp. His ivory hands were dipped in blood now faded from wiping his gloves in a fresh pile of snow. She was now able to faintly see the extent of his own damage... Which he continued to ignore… he would stop momentarily to examine his project his dark blue skin taking on a warm orangey outline as he stared at it. Meta Naitos brow was furrowed as always. He wasn't one who smiled a lot… The only thing close to a smile you would get from him would be a sultry or an arrogant smirk. She would figure that out soon enough… Meta Naitos wounds were bad.. His skin looked irritated and cracked and discoloured an almost purple blue color in some places in a way he looked like a burnt or toasted marshmallow, with the way his skin was coloured and his face remained almost untouched . But if anything he was more itchy . His entire body was painful to the touch which made the urge to scratch more difficult to resist his body was screaming in pain. He was certain in some areas he had second degree burns But these burns weren't as bad as some he had suffered in the past .However, sitting was agonizing he hurt everywhere. He was also covered in ash and smelled heavily of smoke despite the fact he was able to heal him self. He couldn't make himself smell better that required a bath… His bright icy blue white eyes that matched the color of the snow out there would shift toward Mist for a moment once more before directing his attention back to his activity ... "_My wounds require a different type of treatment... perhaps a hot spring would be near by ?" _He thought to himself as he glanced over at Mist who glanced over at him He examined himself once and refused to give his body dirtied with soot and riddled with burns any more attention... and dusted off his project and held it up higher so he could check more thoroughly for flaws after bringing it down to his eye level and rose to his feet saying to her from across the fire.. "Do not worry about these wounds of mine ... They will heal... I will look after it at a later time… "The important thing now is he said as he approached her carrying her new splint .Is getting you fixed up…"

Mist while tending to her arm got distracted as the smell of peppermint filtered into the air, it was sweet and calming. Made her a bit reminiscent of home and it helped her to relax. With that she was able to finish wiping the dirt and blood off her bad arm being extra careful around the bandage that covered the bite. She looked over in time to see him remove the mask and she started to stare without realizing. If he looked like a puffball with the mask on, well without it...he was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. For a moment the pain in her arm was forgotten and a smile spread across her lips. She was about to say something, but realized what she had heard from Ike about Meta Naito before, he hated to be called cute. Mist wondered if it was because it took a stab at his pride as a warrior. Thinking of something else to say quickly, Mist cleared her throat and started surveying the damage to his skin. The blistering from the fire and bits of glass did not look like anything other than painful. How he managed to suppress it, Mist couldn't figure out. She looked at the bone that he had carved for the splint. Mist kept her eyes on him, and nodded with a little smile. She still wanted to say he was cute, but she did her best to resist and gave him a serious glance. "Once my arm is set, we should do something about those burns." She knew he was going to be picky and try to deny the need of help. But those peppermint leaves could be useful in soothing his skin if she could grind it into a paste. "The used leaves would do well, I'm sure you're feeling very itchy, the peppermint could sooth that for now." If he was going to be stubborn about not taking care of himself, well she could be too, her instinct as a healer was kicking in.

"I appreciate your concern .But I will manage, thank you." he said as he enveloped and dressed her wounded arm into what would be a sling with the leather he had skinned out from the hide of the dead wolf. Because of it being abnormally larger than that of a regular wolf it gave him just enough leather to work with it also felt very durable and not so easily to tear so it would do fine if it remained untreated or cured... "Inform me if this hurts too much. "And then would complete the field dressing upon her arm pulling it taut upon her shoulder. .. If she were going to be immobile for a little bit… He just wanted to make sure it was going to lessen the discomfort. He finished and returned to standing before her where he would say to her before turning his back to her. To retrieve her tea that he would give to her next and say. "Inform me if it hurts too much. This should lay flat against your injury …" After you drink this he said handing it to her… Rest... I will attend to myself later… While you rest... "

As the splint was set, Mist kept silent, despite the twinging and stinging she could still feel. The wounds were all stitched up to the best of their ability. She would make sure they were both properly examined once they made it back. Unfortunately, she could see that the fight would be useless if she continued to try and help him with his skin problems. Mist adjusted the sling just slightly to make sure her arm wasn't just hanging there. Once that was comfortable, she took the tea with a small smile of thanks and sipped at it. Her throat had been getting dry from the cold air, but the heat from the tea and soothing of the peppermint was an excellent combination. After a few minutes, Mist was starting to get tired and set down the tea to lean against the cave wall. Without realizing, she reached into her pocket and found the medallion still there. Clenching her fingers around it lightly, she let sleep take her. After about an hour, Mist woke up to the sounds of shuffling and opened her eyes slowly to see Meta Naito fighting with reaching his wounds. His arms were a little on the short side to enable him to reach where it hurt the most his back. They were too stubby to do him any good. Mist had to resist giggling and calling him cute again. That face was so adorable, but she knew better. Looking over at the fire, Mist noticed the peppermint leaves were still there. Getting up slowly to keep quiet, she took the leaves and put them in the cup, finding a stone, she ground the leaves into a paste, working silently against the crackle of the fire's logs. After a few minutes, she was satisfied with the results and carefully traveled over behind him. Startling him making a grunt of surprise escape his throat as she said firmly she was serious. "Hold still, and don't argue. You clearly need the help." With that, she used her good hand and started to spread the paste onto his burns carefully.

He could not hold it in the moment she touched him. He winced and let out a low painful grunt. Despite her being extra gentle with him. "Perhaps… He winced as Mist proceeded to massage more paste onto his back …"My wounds are more serious than I anticipated…" Mist then slowly pulled a large chunk of glass out from his back… Her hand was unsteady as if she feared he would become angry with her… So he said to her. "Do what you must to help me…. Don't hold back it isn't nearly as painful as the burns I have obtained. Mist nodded as she used her sleeve for a moment to stop the bleeding. A awkward silence filled the little den as Mist continued to pull shard after shard of glass from his back side. Mist had become curious thinking back to what Kregus had said back in the bar. _" Legendary Defender of the Hero? What did Kregus mean by that?" Could this myth really be true?"_


	6. Charred Memories

His skin was so irritated he was almost amazed he had gone so long with out treatment himself. He felt faint and a little weak and had been wheezing somewhat which suggested he breathed in more smoke than he would have liked… It was a little painful to breathe but time healed all wounds…Rest was vital but it was hopeless. All he really wanted to do was scratch himself, to peel away the charred flesh that coated him. But just didn't have the energy to do it. Her voice had startled him, as she grabbed him from behind, causing a surprised grunt to escape from him. He felt far too weak to respond _"I..I. feel like I'm on fire.." _Almost immediately did his eyes half close as comfort suddenly hit him "Many apologies, did I wake you?" He asked… His dark blue face almost flushed with embarrassment. He had hoped Mist would be out cold and not easily awakened by much movement. Not flinching or resisting her touch, Meta Naito sat there limply in front of her as her hand delicately massaged the paste into his blistering skin. He closed his eyes completely now, as he tried to focus his thoughts away from his bodies cry for more relief. Her hand felt wonderful against his body, it was so calming and gentle, for the moment it almost seemed as if the scorching pain had subsided... Through some small grunts, he began to speak to her. "I suppose you are wondering, how I received my "nickname?"

Working ever so carefully concerning the circumstances, Mist made good use of the medicinal paste and continued to gently apply it to his wounds. The dull throbbing of pain she still felt in her arm and legs was irritating to say the least, but since the glass had been removed and dead flesh wasn't appearing, she would heal; as would her stubby companion. Although she was never bold enough to call him that. Height didn't mean a thing on the battle field, but being small did have it's advantages. "Don't worry, you didn't wake me at all, I was simply having trouble sleeping. It is a tad difficult considering the state we're both in, don't you think?" Mist gave the warrior a soft smile and focused back on her work. She could feel his body relax under her care, the less tense, the less likely the wounds would continue to irritate him, and begin their healing processes all on their own. "And which nickname would you be referring to?" Several popped into her mind at once, but again she would never speak them aloud.

" Well." He began. "Seeming like we have the time, I shall tell you how I ended up in the history of Altea." "Thousands of years ago, before even your ancestors time, there was a Great War waging out in the very depths of space." "A war that lasted well over ten thousand years." "During that time, I served as a Lord within a small force of individuals, known as the Galaxy Soldier Army GSA for short." "We fought tirelessly, and endlessly for our freedom for many years, until succumbing to defeat. Falling one after another, unable to retreat." "After the war had ended, only four remaining warriors had been left alive, I included. I drifted through space alone and injured, wondering if I was really the only one left alive at that time." The journey had leaded me to earth, where I could sense something horribly wrong, was happening. Curious, I headed down toward earth where my suspicions were confirmed, I found myself in Altea.. They were suffering from Nightmares infinite supply of demon beasts, but on a much more advanced scale."

"These new demon beasts were stronger, hardier and more deadly than anything I have ever fought in the past, his universal invasion still continued." Meta Naito paused for a moment to allow Mist a second to allow this information to sink in. Perhaps she had some questions, it was a little confusing to say the least. Why no one spoke about him until now...That the myth was no myth at all but instead a legend, and appeared to be spreading like wildfire among broken societies, societies against Altea ..

Mist finished using the healing salve on his wounds and wiped the remaining bits on a few of her cuts to help speed up the process. She listened intently to the legend of his existence, why the Alteans always whispered about his name, and why she knew of his reputation through her elder brother. At this point she remembered that Meta Naito had become a sort of guardian for the Altean royals. She was learning allot, and if she still had energy, she would let Meta Naito know more about her family than he might have known. Then again he might have known everything; she couldn't be sure what Ike had already revealed the the miniature warrior. "With Nightmare's creatures, the fighting must have taken a long time to eradicate them all. Isn't there still threats from him even to this day?"

Meta Naito, took a moment to examine his arm, bringing it before him. For a non human, he had very strong arms, even though they were a little on the short side. Ever since he had retaken his responsibility as Marths protector, his own body had begun to change. He was in greater shape, and even had some definition on some parts of his little body. He was not only just a skilled swords man anymore, his expertise had been broadened, and was an excellent hunter, even with out the tools required to hunt with. Such as a bow, or a rifle. Much of that was going to be put to good use here. "Most if not all of Nightmares demon beasts, have long since been eradicated."

"The only real way." He said as he reapplied his mask or helm to his face, before getting up and wrapping his majestic cape around his body, to aid in keeping him warm. Before turning to face her, to thank her properly for treating his own wounds. "The only way demon beasts could return, would be by catalogue. Other wise known, as Night Mare Enterprises" "Nightmare had kept DNA on all his creations, enabling him to send clone after clone. " Which was why he was able to send them by the thousands each more cunning than before." This would prove effective at first, but would slowly fall away shortly after." It was then, he attempted to kidnap one of the strongest Star Warriors among us. My friend, he succeeded. I resigned the day after we were ambushed, thinking he had surely met his doom... I would later return to the GSA, upon hearing of his return as well. "Unfortunately, only I had discovered something was a miss about him, and in the end, was forced to kill him in order to save what little we had surviving." On his dying breath, he entrusted me with a locket. Which dropped before me, revealing a picture of his infant son... I have since returned that locket to his son, who had been searching for his fathers' killer his entire life, believing it was infact Kirby who had done it. I was able to confront him, and tell him it was I, who was responsible for the demise of his father. "There isn't a day that passes, which I do not think of my friend .I, had lost everything." Meta Natios eyes would turn green as he gazed up to look Mist right in the eye. "But as time went on everything I had lost, I was gaining back, the process still continues."

"This sword." He said as he opened his cape to allow Mist to view the hilt of it. "Had chosen me to be its master. Those who do not attain their own incredible power cannot wield this blade. As long as I have the Galaxia within my posession, Nightmare, if he is indeed still alive, cannot proceed in further tormenting the universe." I am some what of a paladin, to some degree… But I strongly believe in fair combat regardless of the challenger."

"I will not heal myself. I apologize for this mess I had put you through". He finished with a polite bow, before turning to face the flames once more. His body taking on a soft orangey glow. "You really must rest; it is nearly dawn, Thank you for treating my wounds Mist."


End file.
